Gakuen Hetalia, Now in English!
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Finally, Gakuen Hetalia in ENGLISH! With an OC as the main character. Different from the real game and more fangirl. Will Linomea be able to make it through Hetalia World Academy? Or even make friends or find love? OC Linomea/Many Sexy Hetalia Men
1. Prologue

I have the most ultimate idea. DO NOT STEAL IT AND PLEASE GO FANGIRL OVER IT! I like to write in 3rd person most of the time so it'll kinda be like your the main character. Sometimes it will be in regular person. So here the full summary and here is the OC profile.

Title: Gakuen Hetalia, Now in English

Summary: Finally, Gakuen Hetalia in ENGLISH! With an OC as the main character. Very different from the real game and more...fangirl. Will Linomea be able to make it through Hetalia World Academy? She is a new country and is not really known yet. Will she be able to make friends, alliances, or even find love? Anything can happen in this Academy so, who knows? OC/Many Sexy Hetalia Men

Name: Linomea (Lin-o-me-uh)

Human Name: Kathy Alice Ann Sammy Cardinal

Nationality: Linomean. (Lin-o-me-an) Slightly related to the Soviet Union and the Germanic Countries.

Age (By appearance): 16

Hair color and style: Dark Reddish-Brown. Mid back length and every so slightly wavy.

Eye color: Purple.

Personality: Very unlike Seychelles. Slightly tsundere. She actually doesn't mind perverts. She thinks that she is ugly when in reality, she is kinda cute. She can put up with a lot of stuff but, can still be nice, warm, caring, and will TRY kick ass if she has to. (I never said that she'd win each fight.) The rest of her personality is for you to find out.

...

Prologue

"You have to learn to be a proper country! And we'll finally be recognized! Not to mention, each country has to go for a full four years before they can be accepted in the United Nations AND be accepted as a country!" My boss yelled at me in her strict yet feminine voice. She waved her finger all over the room as she went on on how Hetalia Academy will be good for our country, me, and the United Nations. God, was she annoying the crap out of me.

Her curly, sandy blonde hair moved all over the place as she paced back and forth. She was pacing but...she was skipping as she was pacing. Man, for a thirty seven year old, you'd think that my boss, the president/queen of Linomea, would be a bit more proper and less young like. She had a strict voice at the moment but, she didn't have the body movement to match it.

After she was done saying all of her persuasive reasons, she approached me in my chair (we were in her office) and looked at me straight in the eyes with her sparkling brown ones. Her beautiful chocolate orbs made my plain purple ones want to just die. Everyone had eyes that were prettier than mine, mine were hideous. I had hideous eyes, with a whole entire body to match it, and not to mention my most disgusting part of my whole body...my hair.

"So you'll go right? Because I can't force you to go." She said with persuasion in her voice. I only scoffed at her and turned my head to the side. Yeah right, like I'd be able to make friends or even want to go to a school. She knows that I love nature, no way I would want to be stuck inside a school building with a bunch of sweaty kids -whom I would fail at befriending- for seven to nine bloody hours.

She sighed as she turned away from me. She put her hand on her forehead and sighed once more.

"Why, Kathy? You're still so tsundere to me even when I've been your boss for seventeen years now." She turned back to me and she seemed as if she was about to cry. She never cried before, so this slightly worried me. What if I made her cry? Well, she's a grown woman and she can handle her emotions just like I handle mine. Why should I care?

"I won't care if you cry, Lady Annessa." I said as I started to rise from my seat. I smoothed out my milk maid yellow dress and stood up, careful not to scuff up my black shoes.

I started to turn and head for the door. This conversation was over. There was no way that I would say yes. I raised my hand to get a hold of the glass doorknob. My fingers almost touched the cold knob when my boss' voice interrupted me.

"You know, Kathy...you could always find love at this school. You could finally have a family like you always wanted. And you could easily make friends if you'd act cute and not so tsundere." I stopped in my tracks. Now she had me hooked. I didn't like where this was going but, then again I did.

"Continue." I said as I stood straight in front of the door. I took a bushel of some of my dry, ugly, and split-end-infested dark reddish-brown hair and casually put it behind my ear.

I could tell that Annessa was smirking, if not then grimacing. She has me were she wanted now. I was hooked and all she needed to do was reel me in like the dirty, ugly, smelly fish I was.

"If you would just try, you could get what you want. You know that you secretly want friends, a lover, and a family. This school is just the start of something huge. Come on, Kathy, the personification of our wonderful country of Linomea, please?"

I could almost hear the wedding bells, the baby giggles, or even the friends chatting. I DID want all of that. And maybe this school could give it to me. I could never get anyone or become friends if I didn't just go out there and try, right? This was it, I had made my decision.

"When do I start?" I said as I turned to face my boss. She had a huge smile on her face. Her white teeth mimicked my very pale white ones. I had straight teeth, yes, and they weren't yellow, thank god, but my teeth weren't the brightest in the world. They were probably the most pale.

"Next week." She smiled. She then turned back to the window. I could tell that she was happy. This decision WOULD help the entire COUNTRY.

I turned back around and opened the door. I went through a few hallways until I was outside. Outside I could see Mt. Keply in the distance with snow for a cap. How beautiful. The sky was blue and unpolluted unlike a lot of other countries and the green grass almost looked plush under my feet and as the wind swayed it. My country was one of the most unpolluted places and we lived as if we were in one of those video games...what was it called? Harvest Moon, yes that was it.

As I walked over to the pens where my animals roamed when the weather was good, I could see them running around the grassy field. As I came even closer, my animals noticed me walking towards them and started to walk to the edge of the gate. I smiled when I hopped over the gate to be with my livestock. My three animals greeted me. My sheep, goat, and calf all made their little animal noises as I sat down on a rock near the white picket fence.

"Guess what Lily, Madge, and Rufina?" They add made a little grunting noise as if to continue talking so that I could tell them. I smiled at my animals. "I'm going to a school for countries where I can finally make friends, find a lover, and later start a family of my own!"

Lily, Madge, and Rufina all came closer to me. They could tell that I was happy. I loved this about my animals, they could tell what kind of mood it was and would rejoice it. It may sound crazy but, it was as if my animals were humans trapped in the body or either a sheep, goat, or calf.

"I'll be gone for a while but, I'll be back soon." I said to my livestock as I got up to hug them. Their fur, wool, and hair were all so soft and they didn't smell bad like the neighbor's livestock.

I looked up to the blue sky with a huge smile on my face as my animals made their little noises again. Oh, how I loved those noises. They sure did make me feel better about my choice.

"Hetalia Academy, here I come!" I said with a determined voice.

End Prologue

...

So, how do you like it? Does it sound promising? Any suggestions for further chapters or pointers? Please review and tell me what I can improve!


	2. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry for not updating some other stories...right now, I am going to mostly focus on Kidnapped By Sexy Men, Running Away With Sexy Men, and Gakuen Hetalia, Now in English! So, I'm am very sorry, the reason that I am doing this is because I have writers block and I need ideas so, if you want me to update a story, give me an idea for the next chapter please. Thank you. So, on with the Gakuen Hetalia story! I still feel like writing in regular person so, most of this chapter will be in regular person.

CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER IS LONG!

* * *

><p>I rolled my luggage to a stop and stood a few yards away from the building, or should I say CASTLE. Hetalia World Academy was HUGE and I bet that I could fit my whole country's residents in it. The building looked like the castle in that one British movie that I have seen a few years ago, Harry Potter was it? Yes, this school looked like Hogwarts from that exact movie. The windows were stained glass and the stones that made up the school all looked as if they were hand chiseled into the shape of bricks. The school was beautiful and it must have cost a fortune to build.<p>

I was completely filled with joy. I actually liked the fact that in school you got to meet new people. I couldn't wait until I made my first friend, met my roommate, or the best thing of all...GO ON A DATE! Oh mein gott, how I wanted to start dating.

In Linomea, love was everything. If you didn't have a lover, it would be hard to make a living or a family. If you had a lover then you could do almost anything you wanted to do. In my country, every person was equal but, if you were single then your degree in anything you took in college (ALL education was free and there is no such thing as private school in Linomea), will only be valid for two years, as long as you are single. It may have seemed messed up but, all in all the rule made the country go round with love.

As I continued to think and admire the building and the scenery, I felt a presence behind me. A familiar one. It didn't take me long to decide whether to turn around or not so, I turned around to see one of the most annoying person in my country...possibly the whole world too.

My capitol, Girdew, (Gir-dew) also known as Daniel Kylefernus (Kyle-fer-nus) Cardinal.

His black hair was slicked back and his blue eyes laughed at me as he gave me a goofy grin and approached me. He stopped right in front of me and he seemed happy to see me, but I wasn't happy to see his annoying face.

"What the gruesome hell are you doing here?" I asked him as he was just about to say something to me. His smile faded as he thought for a moment on what he was about to say. I took advantage of this time to look at the boy's school uniform. He wore dark blue plaid slacks and a white dress shirt with a black tie(like the girls) with a white sweater vest (like the girls) over it and plain black shoes. To top it all off, he wore a dark blue sweater? Is that what you would call it in other countries? It was very much like the girl's uniform except he wasn't wearing a red dress like skirt with an awkward overall inspired design. And the girls uniform had a choice of a red or blue sweater and black dress shoes with knee high socks. And not to forgot the choice of a pink, blue, red, or white sweater vest. I personally hated the socks so I wasn't wearing them, I was wearing plain white ankle high socks.

"Well, didn't the queen tell you? The school is having all capitols go to the school for the first time and all countries to come again. So, that means that there will be double the people here!" He said with a tone that went from obvious to excitement.

I couldn't believe my ears. The capitols were going to come here too? And ALL countries would be coming once again? This was great! I could meet even more people! If Daniel didn't get in my damned way.

"Wait, what class are you in?" I asked him as I pulled out my class schedule out of my red sweater pocket. As I did this, I decided to take off the sweater and stuff it into my purse since it was really hot; especially for the fall.

Daniel pulled out his schedule as well. And started to read it out loud. "I have the Other Class all day." He said as he put away his schedule.

Why was he in the other class? I had the Soviet Union class from the morning until the afternoon then the Germanic Class from the afternoon to the end of school. Hey, at least it was double the people that I would meet and be in class with.

"I have the Soviet union class for half of the day and for the other half I have the Germanic Class." I told him as I put my precious schedule in my white dress shirt pocket.

"Well, I heard that most of the capitols are separated from the countries. And I got to choose either the Soviet Union Class, the Germanic Class, both, or the Other Class." Why did he get that choice when I got to be with the crazy Soviets (from what I heard) and the arse-hole Germanics? (from what I've heard) But, then again, I was Soviet and Germanic.

"Who is in the Other Class?" I questioned as I put my hands on my boney and most likely misshaped hips.

"Sealand, Wy, some tribes from South America, and all of the micro-nations." He said as he pulled out another piece of paper that had all of his class mates written down on.

"Oh, well...stay away from me." I said as I started to roll my luggage to the girl's dorms (separate building) on the right side of the castle. Daniel didn't follow me, which meant that me understood that I _really_ didn't want to see him at all during my school days.

As the girl's dorms came closer into view, I seen a bulletin board just outside of it. I walked over to it and tried to look for a information paper or something out of all of the useless papers about clubs and meetings that meant nothing to me.

I found the information about school this year and read it over. It told me about what Daniel had just told me about the capitols and countries but, it also had something else that caught my eye, the capitols had dorms very far away from the countries. How perfect, I didn't want to share a room with a capitol since I had a bad experience with my own.

As I got ready to turn my luggage (it's on wheels) I took off my nerd glasses and cleaned a lens with my tie before I put them back on. I hated my glasses but, I had to wait for one more day before I could put put on my contacts. I turned my luggage around and looked down as I headed for the dorms, only to bump into someone.

_"Oh no."_ I thought as I caught myself from almost falling down. The first person I'm about to meet and I bump into them and step on their now scuffed up black shoes. By the style of the shoes I could tell that it was a male. My cheeks instantly turned pink as I tried to force my head to look up at the male.

"Please watch where you are going." The male said in a harsh voice as I finally got the courage to look up at him. And boy, did I turn as pink as a tulip when I seen the looks of him.

He was a _very_ nice looking chap who was about seven inches taller than me (I am five feet, two inches.) and he slightly looked like he was a bit too old to go to high school, even if it was for the second time. He had blonde hair in a punk like style and dazzling green eyes. And his most noticeable feature on his face were his dark, bushy eyebrows that just seemed to fit him. And I must say, that those eyebrows were quite _sexy_ on him.

He seemed to be British or from the UK by his accent. (I talked like I was from the UK but, without the accent. I do not know where I picked up these foreign UK words when I was Soviet and Germanic.) By the looks of his height, accent, body structure, and facial structure, I could tell that he was either from Wales or England. Which meant that I just bumped into THE Wales or England.

He also wore a blue sweater and a blue sweater vest. I have noticed in the catalog of school uniforms, the guys could chose from either blue, white, or brown for their sweater, sweater vest, or plaid pants.

"W-well, I'm ever so sorry for not watching myself. I didn't mean to step on your shoes or leave a horribly unruly impression on you." I told him in an apologetic voice. I was trying exactly what my boss had told me, act un-tsundere and more sweet but still hard to get. Which was very hard. I was so used to being my tsundere self. I just hoped that I didn't mess this up now.

The male -who I assumed was about in his twenty's by his appearance- scoffed before he looked down at me with those dazzling green eyes, which made my cheeks turn a darker shade than pink. I assumed that my cheeks were probably red like my plaid skirt and I must've looked like a real uke-y stupidly annoying little girl to him.

"Never mind, it's alright. May I ask your name?" He said in his amusing, yet sexy, accent as he seemed to calm down a bit. Maybe it was because of my intimidating British vocabulary or how polite I was trying to act.

"I-I'm Linomea. But, you can call me by my human name, Kathy. My country is located right beside Ukraine and Belarus." I said as I straightened my back and gained some confidence. Wow, was I good at this cute girl thing. But, I kinda wanted to act tsundere, wince it was me.

He smiled as he admired me from my head to my toes. Wait? Was he checking me out? I tried to make it seem like I wasn't enjoying him looking at me so I asked him a question back.

"Are you Wales or England?" I said as I tried to make is look as if I wasn't frozen in place.

"I am the Great Britain, also known as England or Northern Ireland. How could you tell?" He said as he stopped checking me out and made eye contact with me as he spoke.

"Well, your accent, vocabulary, and he way you look represents someone from the UK. I narrowed down what exact Country you were by studying your acts as much as I could at the moment and my calculations gave me either Waled or England." I told him. Man, did I sound like a nerd there with my stupid British vocabulary. Darn it! Why couldn't I talk like a normal Linomean like my capitol?

"Why I must say that I am quite impressed with your observation and your proper vocabulary. Say, are you somehow related to me?" He said. He seemed very impressed at my observation and vocabulary, which made me feel ever-so-slightly happy about my vocabulary. His voice got rather down when he asked me the question at the end.

"I'm afraid not. I am Germanic and Soviet. Unfortunately, I am not related to you." I tried to say in my most proper voice. I didn't know why or how I could easily talk proper but, I did it with ease.

"Well that is quite upsetting but then again, I could make a good use of us not being related." He said as he circled me one time. I did feel slightly uncomfortable about him looking at me like I was some sort of food but, I was also happy to be talking to a boy that wasn't my capitol, was cute, and actually noticed me and treated me like I was a country in the first place; which I was.

Wait...stop all of my thoughts. What he just said right now sounded suggestive. _Good use of us not being related?_ That could mean anything, ranging from perverted to plainly friendly.

"W-what do y-you mean?" I asked him as I could feel my cheeks start to burn again. Why was I thinking like a pervert? Like my capitol? I didn't want to think like him! I wanted to be able to not sound so smart and stuck up all of the time! I wanted to be able to be fun like any other normal Linomean. But, even if I did my nerd glasses would still make me seem too smart for my own good.

"Would you like to be my colony?" He said in a slightly shy voice. Wait...colony? I have heard of the Great Britain forcing people to be his colony by putting a collar on them but, actually asking them if they would like to be his colony? Was this just another stereotype that England was an ass or was I making him act like this? I have also heard that England called himself a gentlemen when he was actually very _mean_ and this did NOT look or sound like the Great Britain I have heard of.

"I'm terribly sorry but, no. I wouldn't think that my people would be happy with such a decision." I tried to say this in my most sympathetic voice but, it came out more like an uke girl's innocent little voice. Blech, how that _disgusted_ me. I hated it when people were too shy around me. There was no reason to, as long as you made a good first impression on me, I wouldn't act _as_ tsundere to you.

England looked down as it looked like he was thinking of what else to say before he took his leave.

"Well, maybe we could be friends one day." He said as he started to wrap this conversation up. (If you noticed two tsunderes equal one very boring conversation.)

"Yes, I would like that. Well, farewell for now." I said as I started to head for the girl's dorms. Wait...GIRL'S DORMS. Why was a boy walking out of it? I gave England a questioning look before I went into the dorms. He was still looking down but, looked up just in time to see my confused gaze.

"Yes?" He asked me as if he knew I wanted to ask a question.

"Why were you walking out of the _girl's_ dorms?" I raised a brow at him.

"Well, I thought that my capitol, London, would be here but I didn't know that capitols were in separate dorms from the countries." He explained to me. I didn't answer back so he just gave me a quick smile before saying "Farewell."

I gave him a quick smile back before I went into the dorms. As soon as the door was closed behind me, I sighed.

"Why did I end that conversation so rudely?" I said out loud, thinking that I was alone in this first lobby room. I rolled my luggage over by a couch where I sat down. "Oh gott was he hot, sexy, and cute all at the same time." I said in a dreamy like voice. I closed my eyes. England...he sure was a looker.

"Oh, there she is!" I heard a girl say followed by a few footsteps. I opened my eyes just in time to see two girls looking straight at me. One was about the same height as me with long pale brownish-blondish hair and green eyes. Her eyes were very unlike England's with their girly aura that they emitted. The other was a girl who was also about the same height as me with short, slightly wavy, blonde hair and green eyes that gave off the same aura as the first girl.

"M-may I help you?" I asked them, trying to sound friendly when it came out more like my regular self; smart sounding.

They both looked at each other, as if they were deciding who would talk first.

"Well, we seen you from the second floor talking to England and we just wanted to know if you became his colony, oh and we're here to welcome you." The first girl said. She was rather odd, just getting straight to the point and not wasting any time.

It took me a few seconds to put what had just happened outside into a one sentence summary. "He asked me if I wanted to become his colony, then when I refused he suggested that we could be friends one day."

The both of them gave a gasp then sat down next to me.

"That's so unlike him! He usually just forces people to be his colonies! I heard he already forced six people to be his new colonies!" The second one said to the first one.

"I know! He just put a collar on them and left!" The first one said. Oh gott...don't tell me that they were going to make a huge deal out of this. Maybe I could slip out of the room before I went tsundere on them. I might cuss them out if they didn't stop making a huge deal about it. It wasn't like that little conversation made him fall in love with me; which I would have loved if it did but, love doesn't _work_ that way.

"Why is this such a huge deal?" I asked them rather harshly but, they didn't get what my tone of voice meant and they just acted friendly.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, we need to show you to your room. Um...what country are you?" The first one said.

"I'm Linomea." I said very plainly. I tried not to scowl and tried to smile but, it probably came out as a weird face so I just left my face with no expression at all.

"Then you our roommate!" The yellow blonde one said. Oh great, I just hoped that she didn't act like this the whole entire school year.

Before they could take this any further, I decided to take the ball of chatter.

"What are your names?" I asked. I was trying to be friendly again. I probably sounded like I was stupid.

"Well, I'm Hungary but you can call me by Elizabeth. That's my nickname when my real name is Elizabeta." The pale blonde one said. So she was Hungary. That meant that she was in my Germanic class.

"And I'm Belgium but you can call me Maria. What's your real name?" The yellow blonde one said then asked. So she was the famous Netherlands sister. Well, she didn't act one thing like what I heard the Netherlands was like.

"My full name is Kathy Alice Ann Sammy Cardinal. You can call me by my first name or any of my middle names, if you will."

"I'll call you by just Kathy." Hungary said as she actually looked like she was thinking about what she should call me.

"I'll stick with Alice. It sounds British like your vocabulary." Belgium said. Oh gott...even she thought that I sounded British.

"U-uh, I'm Soviet and Germanic. I'm not British or anything related to that at all." I said. I sweatdropped, this bothered me.

"Than your in my class! You should have both of those classes!" Hungary said with excitement. This brought a smile to my face. Was she actually happy that we were in the same class together? Did I just make two new friends?

"Great." I said trying to act nice and not stutter on my words.

"Let's show you to the room then!" Hungary said as she took my luggage and Belgium took my purse and waited for me to follow them upstairs.

I smiled as I walked up the steps. I have already made two new friends by the looks of it and it was only my first day. I couldn't wait until class started now!

...

Whoa...that was a long intro to the academy. Welp, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

So quick note: Each leader of each class (Like for Germanic it would be Germany, Soviet would be Russia, The Latins/Mexican/Hispanic leader would be The Italies, Spain, and Mexico. And for a final example Asian would be China.) gets to pick which capitols get to go to the country class. Only a selected few can so like in the Soviet Class, Russia didn't allow any capitols to attend the Soviet class. And in the Germanic class, Germany allowed his capitol and Switzerland's capitol to attend the country class. Each capitol that cannot attend the country class, will be put in one of the seven capitols classes. Each capitol class is for a continent. So with that said, here is chapter 2!

* * *

><p>"So all of the capitols are taking a tour so us countries don't go to the opening ceremonies until the capitols get back. So we have to go to the opening ceremonies at 8:25. Then it should be over by 9:00 so we get an hour out of class time." Hungary explained as she watched me put away all of my clothes. I carefully put my already folded clothes into my given drawer. In our room we only had a small bathroom, a very small kitchen, a small little living room, and a huge bedroom.<p>

In the bedroom, there were three beds. One against all walls except the wall where the door was. I got the bed next to the balcony so my drawer was tall instead of wide like Belgium and Hungary's. It didn't take me long to put away all of my clothes. I had about eight pairs of the school uniform then about thirty-four different pairs of clothes from my home.

Just for school I ordered some clothes online from America, England, Japan, France, and Switzerland because boy did they have stylish clothes in those countries. In my country you could wear whatever you wanted as long as it covered your cleavage and/or arse (buttocks) and vital regions. So we didn't have any booty shorts, mini skirts, short dresses, or low collared shirts in my country, it was against the law. Thank gott.

"So after your done unpacking we'll start to head over, it's already 8:10." Belgium said as she helped me take a few socks out. I was almost done packing now, I just had a few dresses and swimsuits to put in the closet. Hungary said that we could put any special clothes in the closet. We would share it. That's what friends did right?

I hung a few dresses and swimsuits that were all covered in black plastic bags. How they all fit in my luggage, I did not know but, I managed to bring eight dresses and 5 swimsuits all in many different designs for different occasions.

I shoved my luggage case that was now empty under my bed then turned to my two roommates.

"I'm ready." I said as I cleaned my glasses lens with my tie for the second time that day. I started to head for the door as I put them back on only to be stopped my Hungary.

"Whoa there, girlie. You don't expect for everyone to see you in those glasses?" She said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I do. I can't wear my contacts until tomorrow." I said as I tucked a piece of hair behind my glasses leg.

"Thank god. I thought that you were going to wear those for the rest of the school year." Hungary said as she sighed and opened the door. The three of us walked out and I followed them to the school building so that we could go to the auditorium.

"I know that I have nerd glasses. I wouldn't be surprised if no guys would talk to me because of them." I said as I flicked my thick black glasses with my finger. I really hated them. I would take them of but, then I wouldn't be able to see...to see all of the boys.

...

"And I welcome all of the capitols as well. As a Hetalia World Academy tradition, we will all stand up and say who we are then our human name." The chairman of the school said in his happy voice. Wow, I couldn't believe that our chairman was The Roman Empire. Well, he was Italy's grandfather and this school was the idea of Italy in the first place.

Wait, we had to introduce ourselves? Why? It would take hours to!

"And since most of us know each other, how about we say one thing that we are excited about at this school." The Roman Empire added as he handed the microphone to a student where it would go on down from there. I decided to tune out everyone. I wanted to learn all of the names on my own and there was no way that i would remember them all at the moment.

When it came to my turn, I heard a few snickers. Damned bloody glasses. I was blushing but, I looked up with some confidence as I started. I took a deep breath before I spoke to the entire school.

"I am Linomea. My full name is Kathy Alice Ann Sammy Cardinal and you can call me by my first name or any of my middle names." I took a pause while some of the students were intimidated by my vocabulary and tone of voice. I could tell that some did not expect this personality either. My tsundere was coming out. "One thing that I am excited about for this school are the boys." I said very quickly as I blushed and handed the microphone to Belgium. Even though I blushed, I still had a look of annoyance on my face. Oh yes, tsundere. I sat down with embarrassment and my look of annoyance as some boys whistled at me.

Why the hell were they whistling? What did I do or say? Was it because I said that I was excited for the boys? Did I just make a kinky girl impression? Oh, did I hope that I seemed tsundere.

"Why did they whistle at me?" I whispered over to Hungary as we watched the microphone being passed down to the end of our row.

"Most of the boys here are like that. They were probably just trying to make you feel uncomfortable." She said as she looked off into the distance. She was probably thinking about a guy who has made her feel uncomfortable. (Hint: She's thinking about how much she hates Prussia.)

"That's Elizabeth's opinion. The REAL reason why the whistled was because they probably think your cute. Be careful for the pervy ones, unless you like pervy ones. Although the best ones to date are the sweet ones like..." Belgium stopped her ambling to me as she got sucked into her own thoughts. Maybe she was thinking about a sweet guy. That was her type, for sure, sweet guys.

"So I've already been targeted by perverts." I said as I slightly sulked in my chair. I really didn't mind perverts but, that was only if I knew them well enough to call them a good friend. Otherwise, I would either kick them in their vital regions or tsundere them to near death.

...

"Class, since all of us mostly know each other, I will introduce this new student to the class." My Soviet teacher said as she shoved her half empty bottle of vodka in her drawer. I couldn't believe that the school just let her drink like that. But, she was _Russian_. And vodka is a Russian woman's best friend.

I faced the class and instantly wanted to leave. A 6 foot tall boy, who I assumed was Russia, was looking at me with a smile. But, this specific smile looked _very_ creepy.

"Hello. I am Linomea. But you can just call me Kathy, my real name. I will only be here for the morning since I'm also Germanic and I need to also take that class." I said while standing in front of the whole class. I started to head back to my seat in the middle of the class as a few students told me Hello, Hi, or Welcome.

So far, the Soviets sounded friendly and not crazy. But, I would fit just right in with their mental-ness. I looked around the small classroom. Let's see, we had three students who looked like they were afraid of Russia, a girl who seemed to be obsessed with Russia, Russia, a cross-dresser, and a girl with huge knockers. Now all they needed was a tsundere!

In front of me sat a very adorable boy who was about my age. On my right was the cross-dresser who was slightly attractive. To my left was the girl with huge knockers and behind me was one of the guys who were afraid of Russia.

"Psst." The cross-dresser told me as he passed me a piece of paper with a smile on his face. I took it and looked at the front of it. It had my name on it. Wait, the cross-dresser couldn't possibly be passing notes to me?

I opened up the piece of folded paper in my desk to reveal some really neat yet readable writing. It took me a while to figure it out but, it said: _Hi! I'm Poland, my human name is Feliks though. Do you, like, want to know who's who in this class?_

I silently pulled out a pencil as the teacher started talking about the history of the Soviets, which I mostly knew about already. On the piece of paper I wrote back: _Sure, I would appreciate knowing who's who._

I passed the paper back to him and tried to not stare at Poland as he wrote back on the piece of paper. He handed it back to me and I tried to make it look like we weren't passing notes.

This time the note read: _In front of you is Latvia (Raivis), behind you is Lithuania (Tolys), to your left is Ukraine (Sofia), the person in front of Ukraine is Belarus (Natalia), on Latvia's other side is Russia (Ivan), and finally, like,behind me is Estonia (Eduard)._

I quickly wrote back on the paper: _Thanks, hey why are you wearing the girls uniform when your male?_

Poland made a small grunting noise as he wrote back to me. _Because I like to cross-dress. It's my hobby and plus, I look totally fabulous and cute!_

_I admit, even though it's a hobby and it's slightly awkward, you do look rather hot. _I finished writing the note just before the teacher caught us. I looked over to Poland to see him blushing. Wow, was he kinda cute.

"Thanks." He muttered to me as he started to listen to the teacher.

"Welcome, Feliks." I said as I listened to the teacher starting to go off topic and start talking about how much vodka that she drinks a day.

...

"So how was the Soviet Class, Kathy?" Belgium and Hungary asked me in unison as we sat down for lunch. I was surprised that the academy had food from every country. So, I had some Linomean mint-peach cake-like bread called a Cafle Mich and a Berche Lou. A Berche Lou is a sushi like food but with berries. It was basically just berried wrapped in lettuce and cabbage and drizzled with honey. For my drink I had plain warm whole milk. In Linomea, everything was all natural and organic.

"Pretty good. Natalia attacked Ivan and screamed at him to marry her for about five minutes. Lithuania ended up pulling her off. Oh, and I passed notes with Feliks." I said as i used their real names. I have noticed that people have been using real names more than country names and I liked it. I was barely ever called Kathy.

"Oh course. Natalia is crazy for Ivan. Then Feliks has always been a womanizer." Hungary said as she took a bite of her Hungarian food.

"What did you guys say to each other?" Belgium asked me.

"Let's just say that it ending with him blushing." I said as I took a bite of my Cafle Mich.

"How did you make Feliks blush?" Hungary asked.

"I just told him that he looked sexy! I was just telling the truth."

"Wait until you see the Germanics." Belgium said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just stay away from Prussia or he'll try to steal your vital regions." Hungary huffed at me as she crossed her arms. She must've had some bad history with this Prussia guy.

"Whatever." I said as I drunk my milk.

I didn't take anyone's assumptions about anyone before I seen them myself. Just because one person thought something about someone, didn't mean I had to think it if Prussia actually tried to steal my vital regions, then I would probably kick him in the John Thomas.

* * *

><p>John Thomas = British slang for penis.<p>

So, that was once again very long. I really need to stop writing this long.


	4. Chapter 3

So...I have such a great idea for this chapter. It will be pretty long. And the small conversations that I try to add, are slightly boring so sorry for that.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I am very excited for this class. My name is Linomea but, you can call me Kathy." I said with confidence as I stood in front of the Germanic class. Boy, did I love it so far.<p>

Why do you ask? Well, it is because of three hot men that I spotted. From the looks of them, it looked like I was crushing on Germany, Prussia, and Switzerland. It was very easy to identify these countries. Like the little girl next to Switzerland was Liechtenstein then the man that sat next to Hungary was Austria; her boyfriend.

"You may sit down next to Prussia." My teacher said as he pointed to the empty seat next to the said sexy albino man. I walked to my seat and sat down, trying to hide a smile.

"Bruder, I am telling you now before class starts, don't make Kathy upset." Germany said from in front of me. His German accent was like sex to my ears as he spoke.

"I can't guarantee that, West." The albino smirked before he chuckled a "Kesesesesese."

"If you hurt her, I will cause war on you, Gilbert." Hungary hissed from behind me. She seemed to make Prussia jizz his pants.

"Class, pay attention. And Prussia, don't rape Linomea. Your lucky that the school is letting you try to be a country again." The teacher said as he got the class' attention. A few "Ooo's" were heard and a few chuckles. I have heard of that. Prussia was getting a second chance to be a country.

I just hoped that he wouldn't try to conquer my vital regions as soon as he becomes one again.

*After class*

"I'll be back in a sec, Kathy. I need to go to the bathroom." Hungary said as she exited the classroom. She wanted to tell me some more stuff so, she wanted to use the white board for this. I nodded to her as I went to go sit back in my seat.

I looked around the classroom to see Prussia sitting in the back of the room with two other guys. One had tan skin with short, slightly curly, brown hair and beautiful greens eyes. The other had short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked way to old to be in high school but, us countries had age by appearance.

I stared at them as I chose which one was hotter. I narrowed it down to either Prussia or the green eyed guy. I wondered which country the two new guys were.

"FROG! GIVE ME BACK MY GYM TROUSERS!" A heard a British accent yelled. I turned around in my seat to see England walking in with a black book in his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Who I now knew was France, said as he turned to England. He was about to yell a bit more at England when he noticed me. "My, my, my, who is this GORGEOUS _jeune femme_?" He said in a very now noticeable French accent. He even spoke a few foreign words.

He walked up to me and instantly looked like he was thinking perverted thoughts. What the hell? This really made my impression on french very negative. Too bad for France that now I would act tsundere to him because of this.

"Keep your gruesome eyes off of me and don't you DARE think about me like that!" I yelled as I stood up. Oh, even though it sounded like I was done, I was FAR from it. "You just RELEASED the bitch!" I walked closer to him and pointed my finger in his face, causing him to look slightly scared. "Don't even DENY your PERVERTED THOUGHTS! I could just TELL by your eyes!" I finished. I really hoped that I got my point that I just plainly didn't like him, came across.

"I was going to turn him into a frog for a day but...your words just topped that idea." England said as he looked at me with awe. I looked over to Prussia to see him smirking. He must've been thinking dirty. I looked over to the tan boy to see him with his mouth wide open.

"Now I know France may make girls feel uncomfortable but, I wouldn't punish him with such words, _señorita_." I could tell right then and there that it was Spain. It took me my all not to jump on him. His accent was just so sexy.

I didn't know what came over me, I started to act all girly. "I am truly sorry. I should have never said any sailor words. I just felt rather uncomfortable."

"It's alright, _cherie_." France said as he started to back away from me.

"That's how a woman should act, _hermoso_." Spain said as he smiled at me. Oh lord...that smile just made me want to melt.

"S-so you must be Spain and you France." I said as I pointed to the two. Both smiled.

"Yes, the three of us are The Bad Touch Trio." Prussia smirked as he put both of his arms around his two friends.

"I-is that supposed to sound perverted?" I asked as I sweatdropped and inched closer to a now frustrated -from being ignored- England.

Before any of the trio could respond, England spoke up. "Bloody frog, give me my damned trousers." He seemed very ticked off.

"I did not steal your gym shorts." France said, trying to hide a smile. No doubt that he did it.

"Just give him his shorts back..." I sweatdropped once again. The rumors were true, France and England REALLY didn't like each other.

France didn't say anything, just reached into his back pocket, pulled out gym shorts from his pocket somehow, then handed it to England.

_'How did he fit those in there?'_ I thought as I watched England put his gym shorts in his pocket, somehow.

Completely ignoring the Trio, England turned to me. "Hello Kathy. How was your first day of class?" He practically beamed happiness at me. Boy, did British boys fall for girls very easily.

"Why quite fine actually, Russia and Belarus scared me in the Soviet class as well as Prussia in the Germanic class." I smiled. This was a boy whom I cold talk to formal and normally.

"Prussia, you better not have raped Kathy." I heard Hungary grumble as she walked into the room. She looked very surprised. She then turned on her heel, and ditched me in the room with a bunch of boys! What a great friend I had!

"Well, the BTT is out." Prussia said as he chuckled his signature "Kesesesesese." The Bad Touch Trio left me and England in the room, alone, together.

"U-uh..." I started off, now knowing what to say next.

"Kathy, would you like to join this club with me?" England asked as he showed me his black book. It had a weird star on it with some awkward letters on it.

"Well, I wanted to join the Anime Club but, alright. I'll check this place out with you." I said, completely oblivious of what the club was.

...

Damn, was I stupid for saying yes.

It was a Back Magic club. With England, Norway, Romania and I as the members. And apparently, since I stepped into the room (The Janitors Closet) I was now an official Magic Trio member.

"But there's four of us." I stated.

"Yes, but your a trainee." Romania said matter-of-factly.

"At least the three of them are hot." I mumbled under a sigh.

...

"Your in...the Black Magic Club?" Hungary questioned as she sat down on my bed next to me.

"Yes, somehow England dragged me into it and now I know how to summon Russia." I shivered at the disturbing "Dumbledora the Explora" experience.

Hungary sweatdropped. "Well, just think of it like this...I think England has a thing for you."

I blushed. No way. He wouldn't have a "Thing" for a girl like me. He barely knew me!

"We barely know each other!" I argued, thus unknowing that I was defending England and I.

"Whatever you say..." She said as she smiled and looked off to the side. Damn this Hungarian.

"Well, if you excuse me, I will be going to try out for the Girl's Volleyball Team." I got up and walked out to the courtyard.

None of you may know it but, us Linomeans were serious about Volleyball. We loved the sport. We learned it from America and were very happy for leaning it. You could say...that I was a badass Volleyball player.

...

Sorry for the crappiness, I just thought that high schoolers would like to talk like that, boring. Please review!

(Oh and next chapter, Linomea will meet a certain Italian *cough* Tomatoes! *cough* So she will meet Romano next. And more drama will come!)


	5. Chapter 4

So in this chapter Romano, America, Germany (more), Italy, Japan, and Canada will be introduced. And slight drama will come! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Walking to the gymnasium, I straightened out my gym clothes. I honestly didn't like them. I had to wear red shorts with a white shirt with red trim. It was too plain but, at least I wasn't wearing anything too showy like in the animes I watch sometimes at home.<p>

I looked down quickly to make sure that my shoes were tied before I opened up the gymnasium door.

"Dammit, somethings wrong with my phone." I turned around at this sudden voice. Behind me was a very nice looking young man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He had an ahoge sticking out from his forehead and he looked like an Italian.

"What wrong with your phone?" I asked out of curiosity. And, I wanted to see if I could get to at least know if he was South or North Italy.

He looked over to me then smirked before he said,"Your number isn't on it."

I blushed before I turned around and went inside the gymnasium. That was such a cheesy pick up line but, I kinda liked it.

I looked forward only to slam into someone's back and almost tumble over. I watched as the person turned to face me. He looked slightly familiar with those sparkling blue eyes and short blonde hair. I know this guy must've came to my house before at least once. Whenever we got visitors though, I would hide.

"A-america?" I questioned him just before he could speak to me.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" America asked my question back with his own question. I slightly backed away, it was America. Boy, was his voice loud and obnoxious but, it was kinda cute on him.

"I'm Linomea, you taught my people how to play Volleyball. And I'm here to sign up for it. Do you know where I can do that?" I tried to not tell him to lower his voice. He was talking pretty damned loud when I was right in front of him. It wasn't like I was on the other side of the room, he didn't have t shout.

"Yeah! I kinda remember that! And you wanna try out, huh? Well, come on, you have to go one round against me to prove your skills!" He practically yelled with excitement. Probably from too much candy, I knew that Americans loved junk food.

This guy was just asking to get his ass whooped. He really wanted to play a Linomean in Volleyball? Just like Canadians had hockey and Americans their football, Linomean's national sport was Volleyball.

"Don't sue me when you get hurt." I walked over swiftly to the court. I looked to see that I was the only girl trying out here. I looked to the bleachers to see a few countries: England and a ghost? I would check that "ghost" out later.

America took his place on the other side of the net. He tried to look strong and manly as he failed at serving. The ball literally landed at England's head in the bleachers.

"You damn wanker! Learn to play!" He yelled as he threw the ball back down to the court. Now it was my serve. Death time. I took the ball and walked to the edge of my side. I held the ball in one hand and made a fist with the other. I swung my fisted arm back then let it go to hit the ball. The blue volleyball almost hit the lights on the ceiling before it flew over America and hit Germany in the face.

Since when did Germany get in the gymnasium? I ignored that as I ran to the now bleeding German.

"I killed him." I said as I crouched down to him. His left cheek was bleeding and blood was slowly flowing out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." I said as I took a towel off of a rack and placed it onto his cheek to soak up the blood. Germany only sat up slowly. "I wouldn't talk right now, I don't know how bad that injury is." He nodded and held the towel to his cheek by himself. He slowly stood up and as did I.

"Germany! Doitsu! Are you okay? You took a huge hit from that ball, ve!" I looked to the side to see some guy running to Germany with another guy following slowly behind. By my calculations, they must have been North Italy and Japan. The three of them together were the Axis Powers. No doubt that they would be friends in high school.

I was almost completely ignored as they helped Germany. At least now I knew that the guy whom was outside was South Italy, otherwise known as Romano.

"Is he alright?" I asked as I confronted Japan. He was about my height and he wore a look of concern. He had black short, shiny hair and soulless brown eyes. We both watched as Italy (Who has light brown hair and eyes) helped (annoyed) Germany.

"Are they going to kiss or something?" I asked as Italy practically worried head over heels for Germany.

"Itarians are rike that. He may seem gay but, he isn't. No yaoi here today." Japan said as he faced me. "What is your name?" He asked me.

"Linomea, my human name is Kathy."

"I'm Japan, my human name is Kiku Honda. And that is Itary of course, human name Fericiano Vargas. Then you shourd know Germany, human name Rudwig." I smiled at his accent. It was rather cute.

"Tell me if he's okay later. I'll see you soon, Kiku." I said as I left to go to America.

"Y-your in. Just don't kill the other teams." America swaetdropped as he watched me smile a rather evil smile.

"That's perfect. I'll be on my way now." I almost went to leave when I forgot about the "ghost" in the bleachers. I walked up to them and could clearly see a student. It was probably Canada. I have heard of him seeming "transparent" at times.

"Hello there." I said as I sat next to him. It took me a few seconds before my eyes noticed that he had became solid. I could now fully see his features. He was very cute with his purple eyes and short wavy blondish hair. His curly ahoge just added to his adorable-ness.

"Y-you can see me?" He asked with awe.

"At first I thought you were a ghost but, now I can see that you are a student so...I kinda seen you and didn't at the same time." I honestly told him. He smiled.

"O-oh...well at least you can see me now. Umm...I'm Canada, my human name is Matthew Williams. What yours?"

"I'm Linomea. My human name is Kathy Alice Ann Sammy Cardinal. You can call me by either of my middle names if you want to." I beamed happily at him.

"Alright, Kathy. You were pretty good at Volleyball there." He said in his shy voice. Oh dear...was he cute!

"Yeah, it's the Linomean national sport. I would've played better if it weren't for my stupid glasses." I poked at my thick black nerdy glasses then took them off. "i have contacts but I can't put them on until tomorrow."

He didn't respond back, he only stared at me. Was something on my face?

I put my glasses back on. "Are you alright, Matthew?" I asked. He only blushed and looked down.

"Umm...e-excuse me!" He then got up and rushed out of the building. I wasn't stupid to know why he did.

I must've looked cute or hot without my glasses on. Great...now I have England and Canada whom probably have a thing for me!

...

"What are you making?" Belgium asked me as I glued something into a book then set it on my nightstand. I took off my glasses and set them down too.

"A guide to the boys at Hetalia World Academy. I went to the office and they gave me a book with the boy's small info. I just took an old yearbook and glued in the pictures for each boy. Now I have a guide...with a page for each boy in this school! All of them are so hot I don't know who to pick!" I yelled as I took the book and flipped through the pages.

"Stay away from Austria. He's taken." Hungary yelled from her bed. I smiled. She was lucky to have a boyfriend.

"Just go for whoever you think likes you the most!" Belgium said as she went over to her bed to lay down. I looked through my book a bit more. Right now if I had to chose it would be England. He was the nicest one so far.

But I would just have to wait until I met a few other boys who would try to sweep me off of my feet.

* * *

><p>I'm so going to put a dance in here so then at the end Linomea will pick who she goes with! Next chapter...Linomea meets The Nordic Five (Plus Sealand) and Greece!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Next chapter! FINALLY! So, I lied. No Nordics or Greece yet this chapter. They will come but, later.

And any questions on the story so far?

So, without further ado...

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up very early, since back in my country I was a farm girl So it's natural for me to wake up just a little before sunrise.<p>

I very easily got ready since putting on my clothes was very easy to manage. My hair...not so much though. The only thing I hated about my dark red-brown bush was that it had split ends. The ends of my hair were dry, thus making my hair go from dark red-brown to light red-brown as it traveled to the end of my hair. And it absolutely didn't match my purple eyes at all.

I ran my brush through the hair once more before I put some almond oil in it.

See, in Linomea we don't have that much fancy hair products so we use VERY natural and easy-to-get things. Getting almond oil was so easy you could do it yourself. As well as Linomean shampoo. Just go to the forest to gather whatever scents you wanted for your shampoo and bring it to the _plantevoil- _which is the name we Linomeans use for people who make products for hair and beauty- who will make you your shampoo or other hair products.

By the time I was done with getting ready, I was out of my dorm door and going down the stairs. I was so early, I might as well take a walk around the campus. I will need to know this place like the back of my hand since I will be going here for 4 years until I graduate. And who knows, maybe I can meet some more people.

As I walked outside and was met by the sun rising and the cool morning air, I almost tripped as a black and white animal ran past me. It looked like a dog but it's body structure was too wide to be one.

"Panda! Aiyah! Come back, aru!" Someone yelled as they ran past me and to the "dog". I watched as the person caught the animal and placed it back in their basket on their back.

I couldn't decipher whether it was a male or female but, by the looks of the body structure it was a male. And by the accent he had to be Asian. Most likely Taiwan, China, or Hong Kong -since I've already met Japan. But, from what I heard Taiwan was a girl so I had only two options on who it was. China or Hong Kong.

He looked behind him since he probably sensed my presence. He waved at me as I gave him a quizzical look -from trying to figure out who he was.

"I'm guessing you are China or Hong Kong?" I asked him as I took a few steps to him to be able to see his facial features better.

He had dark brown hair long enough to put in a side-low ponytail that ended just at his chest. He also had brown eyes to match. I usually didn't like eyes that matched hair but, this actually looked good for him.

"Great guess. I am China, aru. Human name: Wang Yao." China said as he extended his arm so we could shake hands. I awkwardly took his hand in mine and quickly shook it before letting go rather rudely. "And you are?" He asked me as he smiled.

"I'm Linomea. Human name: Kathy Alice Ann Sammy Cardinal." At the sound of my name his face became more alert. Was it that he remembered what I said into the microphone at introductions? Maybe he thought I was...a cougar?

"I'm so sorry for you, aru. Russia hasn't done anything to you, has he?" He said in a very sympathetic voice.

I was quite flattered that he knew that I was half Russian. At least SOMEONE knew a LITTLE something about LINOMEA.

"E-excuse me? He hasn't done anything. I'm not very close to Russia nor Germany. I'm mostly independent since I'm an all natural country. I don't rely on many other countries. Although I do believe we rely on you more then anyone else."

China's facial expression relaxed at the new of me being safe and for the sort-of compliment I gave him.

"I'm so sorry for thinking that. It's just that Russia has been quite a...pest ever since he's came to be."

"You are over 4,000 years old right? You must know SO MUCH! You must be the oldest living country alive!" I almost fangirled out on him. I had a thing for history. It's more of a fetish, really.

"Linomea, why are you out and up so early?" I heard Hungary yell from behind me. I turned around before I could go into "glomping-mode".

Hungary was still in her pajamas, only she was wearing her robe. She had her hair done for the day but, that was all.

"I was talking to Yao, er- China." I said as I looked behind me to still see the Chinese man standing there.

Hungary's eyes looked from China to me then she covered her mouth before she could squeal. She then pulled me away from China to tell me something, I supposed.

"How many guys are you going to meet before you chose one? You have so many opportunities to get a boyfriend! Just pick a guy and go Harvest Moon on him!" She practically fangirled on me. I gave her a look of anger. Don't tell me she was one of those annoying girls who gossiped all of the time.

"I'll chose my own choices, mind you. Now go do whatever it was that you were doing earlier. But, maybe that Harvest Moon idea isn't so bad." I then turned around in a huff and walked back over to China. and it looked like he completely didn't hear anything. Great, because all I needed was him to know I was a tsundere.

As the atmosphere stayed silent, I thought of what to say next.

"C-Can I touch the animal in your basket?" I asked.

"You mean my Panda, aru?" China said as he took his Panda out from his basket and held it out for me to pet.

"Is this a normal animal in your country? AH!" I asked as I touched the fur on its back, only to have it try to eat my sweater. I took a step back before it could rip my clothing. "I think your Panda is jealous of me...How can such a cute thing be so mean?"

"Hm? That's weird, she's never done that before." China said as he placed his Panda back in his basket on his back. Right when I was about to ask something again, I backed up by one step...only to trip over a body.

As I fell the to ground and landed on my butt, I had seen what I had tripped over.

"WHY IS SOMEONE SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DIRT PATH?"

* * *

><p>Who do you think was sleeping on the dirt path? Who should Kathy meet next? Who should she become more close to first? Who should ask her on a date first? Any other suggestions?<p>

I'll try to type up the next chapter soon~


	7. Chapter 6

I am now going to write this as if YOU were Linomea. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"So you see what I'm trying to imply to you, Heracles?" You asked Greece with your hands on your hips, looking down at him. You were giving the Greek man a good scolding for sleeping in the middle of the dirt road thus, making you trip over him. (China left sometime in the middle of your scolding to Greece.)<p>

"The dirt path isn't for sleeping..." He yawned at the end of his sentence. He then picked up and petted one of his many cats.

You nodded your head with positivity. "Great! Well, I better not see you do it again and make sure you get your cats out of the dirt road too!" You then waved goodbye to Greece as he picked up his cats and left for the boy's dorms.

"Great work, Kathy. I couldn't have done that any better myself." You heard a British voice say from behind you. You slowly turned around to see England smiling at you. He looked so cute with that expression on his face...so, glompable.

"I just told him something any other Linomean woman would say to scold someone." You said as if it was so darn obvious and plain, which it was to you.

"You should join student council with me. You would make a great Vice President, love." You blushed right then and there, as red as a tomato.

Did Arthur just call you "love"? You would have fangirled out right then and there...but, you had one question to ask before you let my inner fangirl come out.

"Are you the student council president?"

"Why of course I am! I wouldn't think any other country would be up for the job." He then circled once around you once and stopped in front of you. "And you would make the perfect Vice President. I would love to have you by my side." He then turned a soft shade of pink.

"I-I'll th-think about it." You stuttered before you left for the girl's dorms to hide until class would start that morning.

...

"Like I said before Kathy. He. Has. A. Thing. For. You." Your roommate Hungary told you as you hid in your closet. "Now get out of there!"

"No, go away! Go away! Go away!" You yelled as you cuddled your green plushie bunny with wings. You called it "Flying Mint Bunny".

You then heard some scuffling outside of your closet and a few whispers. You wondered what was going on but, you didn't bother to open up your door. It was probably a trap to get you to get out.

You then heard a sigh. "Kathy...please come out, hun." Belgium said as she silently knocked on the (your) closet door.

"Why?" You silently asked from your closet. You then noticed right then and there "why".

"You seem like a total Closet Otaku for England!" Hungary shouted from annoyance. You then blushed in your closet. The door then came bursting open.

"NEVER WILL I EVER FALL FOR THAT TWIT!" You yelled as your clutched onto your Flying Mint Bunny. You felt like such an immature child saying all of this. Falling for the British boy...how typical.

"It seems you already have." Hungary said as she tasseled your hair. "You are getting worked up over him and you have the same green rabbit with wings as him."

"IT'S NOT A RABBIT!" You shouted as you hid your Flying Mint Bunny under your pillow. You then took a deep breath in and out. "And I am not getting worked up over him. I have PLENTY of sexy guys to admire here!"

"I'm just making sure that you're making the choice that you want." Hungary sighed. "Tell you what, after class Belgium and I will make a test for you! Then we'll see what kind of guys you like!"

"You mean like what's Kathy's type?" Belgium question.

"Exactly!" Hungary shouted and you sighed into your pillow.

Why were you surrounded by such high school drama and girlyness? But little did you know...you actually enjoyed all of this.

* * *

><p>I hope that you guys enjoyed this (short) chapter! Chapter 7 to come soon!<p> 


End file.
